


He's an Idiot

by annathegr9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking, Underage Tobacco Use, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathegr9/pseuds/annathegr9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On February 12th, the hallway is more abuzz than usual when the Winchesters arrive at school. Sam instantly scampers away to join his friends, and Dean looks about to do the same. He scans the crowd, meanwhile discovering the cause of the uncharacteristic commotion. Two girls Dean recognizes as being on the tennis team are sitting behind a table outside the main office. The table is strewn with red construction paper cut into hearts, and a banner on the wall behind them reads in pink, hand-painted letters, "ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, BUY A CARD, SUPPORT THE BOOSTER CLUB."</p><p>"That doesn't even rhyme," Dean grumbles under his breath and he rolls his eyes. He's about to pull out his phone to text Jo or Charlie when he recognizes a shock of messy black hair among the students buying valentines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> a Valentine's Day HS AU bc why not?
> 
> unbeta'd and this is my first time posting to AO3, so I apologize for any mistakes
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> ETA: russian translation now available [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1682904)

On February 12th, the hallway is more abuzz than usual when the Winchesters arrive at school. Sam instantly scampers away to join his friends, and Dean looks about to do the same. He scans the crowd, meanwhile discovering the cause of the uncharacteristic commotion. Two girls Dean recognizes as being on the tennis team are sitting behind a table outside the main office. The table is strewn with red construction paper cut into hearts, and a banner on the wall behind them reads in pink, hand-painted letters, "ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, BUY A CARD, SUPPORT THE BOOSTER CLUB."

"That doesn't even rhyme," Dean grumbles under his breath and he rolls his eyes. He's about to pull out his phone to text Jo or Charlie when he recognizes a shock of messy black hair among the students buying valentines.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says as he comes up behind his best friend, who all but jumps in surprise. "Who's the valentine for?"

Castiel Novak turns around and his face is clouded by a strange look, one that Dean can't quite interpret. "Hello, Dean," Castiel says quickly. A bell rings, interrupting them. "Oh! I, uh, have to get to class." He turns to walk away.

"Cas, wait!" Dean calls after him, "We're in the same..." But Castiel has already disappeared into the humming throng of students. "...class."

When Dean gets to their class - history - Castiel is already in a seat. He's reading the textbook, lips pursed and unconsciously tapping out a beat on the desk with his fingers. Dean takes the seat next to him, like he normally would.

"Hey, dude, did you forget we were in the same class or something?"

Castiel's fingers go still and he looks up when Dean speaks, blue eyes wide and unblinking. He stares for a few seconds and Dean just returns the gaze. Dean feels his breath catch in his throat. Castiel finally breaks the silence by shaking his head and saying, "Sorry. Uh, yeah, I guess I forgot."

Dean shrugs. "Okay. So who was the valent-" He's cut off when their teacher, Dr. Visyak, raps against her desk to get the class's attention.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you all read the pages on the Middle Ages like you were supposed to, because it's time for a pop quiz!" She smiles and sighs when the whole class groans together in response.

\---

After history, Dean doesn't see Castiel again until lunch. They usually sit on the patio outside the art classroom with varying members of their group of friends. Today it's Dean, Castiel, Jo, Ash and Meg. Castiel and Ash are conferring on calculus homework, and Dean tries to flip through _The Great Gatsby_ before his English class that afternoon. Meg is texting on her phone while also chatting with Jo.

"God, it's cold out here. I don't see why we do this when it's February," Jo gripes as she blows her breath onto her hands.

"Probably because teachers don't ever come out here and half of us have an unfortunate tobacco addiction?" Meg offers, blowing out smoke as she exhales, just to prove her point. Ash, too, has a cigarette, dangling from his mouth. He mutters around it as he scribbles numbers in his notebook.

Jo reaches over, grabs the cigarette from Meg's hands and takes a drag herself. "Fine, whatever," she concedes, but she's still shaking. Dean puts down his book and shrugs out of his leather jacket. He hands it to Jo.

"Here, you big baby," he teases before returning to _Gatsby_.

"Aw, thanks," she coos as she wraps it around herself. "So much better." She hands the cigarette back to Meg. "Who even are you texting?"

"Lucy, but she really shouldn't even have a phone right now. Silly girl got herself arrested again. Tom keeps texting me, too," Meg answers while still typing.

"Ooh, who's Tom?" Jo asks in a sing-song voice, a mischievous smile curling her lips. "He your valentine?" (No one asks about Lucy, because no one is ever surprised when Meg's cousin ends up in jail.)

"Ew, he's my brother. Don't be gross, Joanna."

Dean puts down his book again and rejoins the conversation. "Cas has a valentine. Bought a card from the booster club this morning and everything." He looks over at Castiel who meets his gaze, which only makes Dean's heart beat a little faster. Okay, so Castiel's mysterious valentine has been on his mind. Jo looks between them and covers her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"That so, Clarence?" Meg purrs.

Castiel turns to her. "I still don't understand why you call me that," he mutters.

Meg reaches over to pinch his cheek. "It's because you're such an angel," she mocks. Castiel brushes her hand off his face and fixes her with a slight glare, at which she sticks out her tongue.

"Who's the card for, though?" Jo asks when she's regained her composure.

"No one," Castiel mumbles. He tries to return his attention to his calculus, but Dean is curious as hell now and pushes on.

"You don't buy a valentine's card for no one, Cas. C'mon, tell us who it's for. Is it Anna? Chastity?"

"Balthazar?" Jo chimes in.

"Is it me?" Meg adds with a smirk.

"Oh, what about Inias? He's always giving you puppy eyes," Dean mocks.

"Rachel?"

"You know, Mrs. Tate thinks you're pretty."

"Oh wait, is it Crowley?"

Castiel stands up suddenly. "You guys are impossible," he admonishes sternly. He then gathers his books and ducks inside.

"Aw, Cas, come back, we were just joking around," Dean laughs.

Meg shrugs and goes back to texting. Jo looks at Dean and shakes her head. "You're an idiot."

"What?"

Jo doesn't clarify and Dean leans back into his own thoughts.

"Wait, where did Novak go? I need his notes on second derivatives," Ash says, finally looking up from his homework.

\---

The rest of the school day passes fairly uneventfully and then, it's over. Dean texts Castiel while he's waiting for Sam in the parking lot.

"Hey come hang out tonight."

"Sorry, I should study for calculus."

"Nerd." Dean drums his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of the Impala, before sending another text. "You're not actually mad about lunch right?"

"Of course not."

"Good. I still wanna know tho. Who's the damn thing for?"

Castiel doesn't respond and Dean glares at his phone. Sam arrives and slides into the passenger seat. Dean throws the phone into his backpack and turns on the engine.

"Heya, Sammy," he greets as he cranks up the volume on the radio. He grins when Sam groans.

"Ugh, isn't this the same damn song they were playing this morning?"

\---

Dean and Sam are sitting together on the couch after dinner, working on homework. Sam's hunched over a chemistry textbook, armed with a highlighter and fierce determination. Dean is sprawled out, with his feet up in the middle of the couch, his nose buried in _The Great Gatsby_. He's so engrossed he nearly ignores his phone when it starts buzzing in his pocket. Nearly. It's a text from Castiel. Finally. And Dean's heart does _not_ flutter, dammit.

"I think I might start smiting if I have look at another math problem tonight. Did you still want to hang out?"

"Sure. Meet up at Wilson in 10?"

"Okay."

Dean eagerly jumps up off the couch, then stretches, groaning as his back cracks. He tosses _Gatsby_ into his bedroom around the corner, grabs his jacket and worms on his shoes.

"Later, Sammy. Tell Dad I'll be back in a bit."

Sam waves half-heartedly in Dean's direction, his highlighter still furiously skating across the page.

\---

Wilson Park is just downtown, a ten minute walk for both Dean and Castiel, as well as most of their other friends, so they often hang out there. It's a small, simple thing, really, just a few picnic tables in a field ringed by tangles of trees, but they've had plenty of good times there.

Castiel is already there when Dean arrives, and he's not alone. He's sitting at one of the picnic tables, with Anna across from him and Ruby cross-legged on top of the table between them. They've got a bottle of wine and they're passing it around.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greets and Dean sits next to him. Anna gives a soft smile.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Dean grabs for the bottle and takes a swig. It's tart and barely cold, and it washes over his tongue in a stream.

"Bored as fuck," Ruby groans, uncrossing her legs and lying back on the table. She pulls her phone out and starts playing with the buttons. Moments later, tinny sound begins to emanate from the phone's speakers. Dean doesn't recognize the tune, but it's got all the makings of a Top 40 pop hit. Anna giggles and leaps up from her seat. She grabs Castiel's hands, pulling him up to join her, and starts twirling around. She's singing along and laughing. Castiel smiles, grabbing her waist and spinning her. Dean drinks some more and watches them closely. His heart swells, seeing Castiel happy, Anna too, but it's twinged with not a small hint of...what is that? Jealousy? Sadness? Want? The buzz of alcohol? He shakes out his thoughts.

Ruby lifts her torso up and leans back on her elbows. She's observing the scene as well. "I wouldn't worry about it, honey," she whispers conspiratorially to Dean. She snatches the bottle from him and swallows down a mouthful. "He's still yours." She laughs when Dean wrinkles his face in confusion at her, and then leaps off the table, hauling Dean along with her. "C'mon, idiot."

The four of them dance together for a few songs, but they quickly wear out. Anna and Ruby collapse onto the grass first, wheezing from laughter. Castiel leans against Dean, one hand firmly gripping Dean's shoulder for support. However, when Anna reaches over and swipes at Dean's leg, he loses balance and the boys are soon on the ground too, Castiel having landed on top of Dean. He rolls off, instead lying next to his best friend so that their shoulders are pressed together.

"Well, that was fun." Ruby may say it wryly, but her smile is sincere.

"Yeah," Dean breathes out. They all remain silent for a moment and just stare at the sky above them. It's a clear sky, one where the moon pulses brightly and stars glitter around it. Alcohol and adrenaline buzz in Dean's (and the others') veins, fuzzing the night.

A short while later, a ringtone interrupts their quiet reverie. "Hello?" Anna answers cheerfully. "Hey, Mikey... Tonight? Where?" A pause as she lets her friend Michael answer. "Yeah, okay. Ruby and I'll be there." As she says this, she nods to Ruby, who raises her eyebrows in question. When Anna hangs up, she tells Ruby that Michael invited them to go see a movie. Ruby shrugs, but agrees. The two of them stand up and bid Dean and Castiel farewell.

"Later, haters," Ruby calls over her shoulder.

And then there were two. Castiel sighs. "This is much better than calculus."

"I bet. Better than _Gatsby_ , too," Dean agrees. "Just don't tell Fitzgerald." Castiel smiles at the joke, which pleases Dean. He resists the tipsy urge to reach out and touch that smile. "Hey," he adds, turning his head to look fully at Castiel, "is, uh, is that valentine's card for, uh, Anna?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Castiel sighs with exasperation. His eyes remain focused upwards at the sky.

"Because you're my best friend, man. Don't you wanna tell me?"

"Of course, Dean." Castiel falters, "Um, no, then. No, it's not for Anna."

"Okay." After a pause, when it looks like Castiel won't elaborate, Dean tries again. "You know Meg doesn't always mean it when she flirts with you, right?"

Castiel looks at him for that one, eyebrow cocked. Dean bites his tongue, hanging thickly in his mouth. He hadn't meant for that to sound like he was trying to talk Castiel out of his possible crush. "It's not for Meg either," Castiel answers softly.

Dean takes a breath and tries another guess. "Well, then. I don't know, is it Balth-"

"Dean-o!" A loud voice cuts through the air. "And Castiel! The gruesomest twosome... est." The two boys look up to find Castiel's older brother standing over them. He's got a smug look on his face, mischievously twinkling eyes and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. "How's it goin', boys?"

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Castiel huffs.

Gabriel shrugs. "Mom wants you home."

"And you couldn't have just called?"

"This is on the way to Kali's, little brother," Gabriel says with a wink.

"Fine." Castiel pushes himself off of the grass. "I'll see you later, Dean." The Novaks are suddenly both gone, Gabriel having sauntered off in one direction toward his girlfriend's apartment and Castiel in the other toward his own house.

Dean lies back on the grass and breathes in the night air.

\---

The next day in biology, Dean is annoyed to find Castiel sitting across the room, chatting away with his friend from orchestra, Uriel. Dean himself decides to sit down next to Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie," he says distractedly. He keeps looking back at Castiel.

"Hey, Dean. You do the homework?"

He doesn't really hear her, because Castiel is laughing at something Uriel said and a tiny pang of jealousy stings inside him, so he just hums in response.

"Did you understand number three?"

Dean is still staring though.

"Dean?"

Dean is wondering if the card is for Uriel, if Castiel likes him. Nothing had ever been mentioned on the subject, but Castiel had never mentioned a crush on anybody before and still he'd bought a valentine's card... Dean sighs.

"Yo, earth to Winchester." Charlie waves a hand exasperatedly in front of his face.

He finally looks at her. "Sorry, what's up?"

"I asked if you got number three on the homework."

He shakes his head. "Uh, no, sorry, I didn't really do any of it."

She gives him a strange, quizzical look. "Oh. You okay, dude?"

"Peachy keen, Charlie." Dean glances back toward Castiel and repeats, "Peachy keen."

Charlie follows his gaze and chuckles knowingly. "You're an idiot," she whispers, but Dean doesn't respond.

\---

It's the end of the day and Dean needs some books out of his locker before he leaves. The hallways are near empty - Dean had been late out of his final period because he'd stayed to ask Mr. Singer a few questions. He's tired and he has a bit of a headache and he's annoyed that the question of Castiel's valentine has been bothering him so much. God, and it's only the middle of the week. He leans his forehead against his locker and closes his eyes, just for a minute. He breathes in. Okay, so maybe he's a little jealous of whoever that valentine is for. He's beginning to understand that the feelings he has for his best friend just maybe aren't all that platonic. But Castiel likes someone else, whoever it is, and _god,_ Dean thinks, _I just want Cas to be happy..._ He breathes in again and stands up straight. He struggles to get his locker open.

And there, languishing on top of his books, like it isn't the most beautiful and confusing thing in the world, is a heart cut out of red construction paper. Dean picks it up and reads the black scrawl on it: "To you, Dean, my dearest friend. From Castiel." Dean's hand starts shaking and he drops the valentine back on top of his books. He hears shuffling footsteps behind him and whirls around to see a face with blue eyes and rough lips and messy black hair.

"You were supposed to see that tomorrow. You know, for Valentine's Day," Castiel tells him, a small smile quirking his lips.

Dean surges forward and, grabbing Castiel's face with his hands, plants a short, messy kiss on his lips. It's fumbling and Castiel tastes bitter, but there's something sort of perfect in that.

"I didn't know," Dean whispers after. Their faces are mere inches apart, each of them breathing heavily.

"Yeah, you're an idiot." Castiel smirks and cups Dean's face.

"So I've been told," Dean laughs and, curling one hand through Castiel's hair, closes the distance between them again.


End file.
